


Gone

by TMCX123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: The day Sara Lance was taken, was the worst day of two families lives. The past few years had been tough on the Lance family, after Laurel’s passing and Dinah’s recent decision to leave Star City and go to Central City to escape the memories of Laurel, Sara and Quentin had learned to adapt to change. Sara struggled with her dyslexia in school and had a hard time making friends, teachers had gone out of their way to look after Sara and shield her from the bullies that left her scared and broken.





	Gone

The day Sara Lance was taken, was the worst day of two families lives. It was a normal Tuesday, Quentin Lance dropped off his youngest daughter Sara, aged 6, at school. The past few years had been tough on the Lance family, after Laurel’s passing and Dinah’s recent decision to leave Star City and go to Central City to escape the memories of Laurel, Sara and Quentin had learned to adapt to change. Sara struggled with her dyslexia in school and had a hard time making friends, teachers had gone out of their way to look after Sara and shield her from the bullies that left her scared and broken. 

As Sara walked into her classroom, her teacher Miss Meyer called her over. “Hey Sara how are you doing today?” The teacher asked, “I’m okay, Daddy has been working late though and when he comes home he talks weird and he can’t walk properly, so I helped him get into bed. But I’m quite tired” Sara replied, Miss Meyer looked at her sympathetically, “That’s okay sweetheart, at break and lunch you can stay in here and I’ll give you some colouring to do” she said and showed Sara to her seat. 

“Okay class, today we will be-“ but before she could continue a loud bang echoed throughout the room followed shortly by earsplitting screams. “Everyone get to the outsides of the room and keep quiet” she says and the 6-7 year olds scramble to the edges of the room and don’t say a word. Sara crawls over to her teacher and wraps her arms around her, “Miss I’m scared, this is like when Laurel died, I want my sister” Sara says while tears fall from her bright blue eyes. “I know sweetie, I know” Miss Meyer said and she pulls the child close to her body. 

After ten minutes of silence, the door slammed open and a man all in black walked in. “Everybody listen up! Stay where you are and shut up or else I start shooting!” He declares and all of the children begin to cry. The man circles the room, looking at all of the children carefully before stopping in front of Sara and Miss Meyer. “Let me have a look at you” he whispers and he rips Sara from her teachers grasp, the woman reaching for her student but getting kicked back by the gunman. “You’ll do nicely” the man says before whacking Sara around the face with his gun and picking her up. 

“Stop! You’re not taking her anywhere!” Miss Meyer shouts but the man simply shoots her in the thigh before fleeing the room with Sara clutches against his body. 

<><><><><><><><>   
On the other side of the country, the exact same thing was happening, Ava Sharpe aged 10, was taken from her school by an unknown man. 

When the girls came to, they were in a cell of sorts each chained to the wall. Ava woke up first, when she saw the young blonde chained opposite her, her mind froze. She looked at her own situation and began to cry. 

A few minutes later, Sara began to wake and she immediately started to pull at her chains, when there was no hope she slumped against the wall and saw the older girl opposite. “Hello?” Sara said warily, “Hello” Ava replies, “My name is Sara and I’m 6” she says, “I’m Ava and I’m 10” Ava mirrors. “Do you remember anything?” Ava asks, “I was in my class and then we heard a bang and then a scary man came in and hit me with his gun and then I woke up here” the six year old says and begins to cry as she goes on. “I’m really scared, I just want my sister” she cries. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Help will come and you’ll see your sister soon enough” Ava says with a small smile, “No” Sara says. “What do you mean?” Ava replies, “Laurel’s gone, she’s never coming back! That’s what Daddy says” Sara says sadly. 

Before the girls could continue their conversation, two men walk into the cell. “Glad to see you’re up” the men say before going over to Sara and unlocking her chains before roughly dragging her out of the room. “Leave her alone” Ava says, “If she obeys she will come to no harm” the man says before turning the corner. 

Ava didn’t know how long it had been since the men had taken Sara but it had seemed like days, but when they had brought her back Ava could barely keep herself from crying. Sara looked to have been beaten within an inch of her life, her whole body was black and blue and her small face was covered in bruises. 

“Oh my god! What did you do to her?” Ava asks, “Nothing she didn’t deserve” the man says throwing Sara’s small form into the cell and unlocking Ava’s chains and getting her some water and a sponge. 

Ava rushed over to the broken girl and rested Sara’s head in her lap, “What did they do to you?” Ava whispers sympathetically. As Ava was slowly cleaning the blood and dirt from Sara’s face, the girl woke up. “Laurel?” Sara whispers, “No Sara it’s me Ava, I need you to tell me what happened” Ava says slowly, and Sara told her, about how they beat her, cut her, hit her and how they touched her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
